Natsu's New Year's Birthday
by Rhov
Summary: Natsu never really celebrated his birthday, so Gray decides to give him a birthday present. He never thought that buying something for the Dragon Slayer would be so hard. Gratsu Week: Day 1.


_A/N: This was written for Gratsu Week going on from July 30th to August 6th. Come drop by and see all the cool fanart.  
**gratsu-week. deviantart com**  
**gratsu-week. tumblr com**  
_

_Day 1 - Theme: Birthday_

* * *

**Natsu's New Year's Birthday**

a _Fairy Tail_ fanfic

by Rhov

It was Erza's birthday, and Lucy swore she had never seen a strawberry cake that huge. However, more than just Fairy Tail was there to celebrate. She had friends in many guilds, and Magnolia as a city was proud of their Titania. Out in the street was a festival, and Lucy had seen "Erza" action figures being sold in stores all across town.

"This is amazing," the blonde cried out. "Are all birthdays like this?"

"No," Gray told her, already half naked and ignoring the heart-filled eyes of Juvia. "Laxus doesn't want anyone to celebrate his birthday, and since Gildarts is rarely here, we just have a toast in his honor. Mine was just a normal party. Mira's birthday gets a lot of attention from Sorcerer Magazine, though, and Master's birthday is practically a city holiday."

"That's still amazing. My birthday was totally overlooked, what with the Grand Magic Games. What about Natsu's birthday? He's rather famous, right? Although I can't imagine him blowing out candles. More like he'd just eat the flames," she chuckled.

"Natsu's...birthday?" asked Gray.

Lucy nodded eagerly. "I've wondered when it was. I must have missed it last year."

Gray scratched his head. "I...I don't know when his birthday is, to be honest. Hey Mira!" he shouted out. "When is Natsu's birthday?"

The white-haired bartender hummed with her finger pressed to her lip. "Come to think of it, I'm not sure. Lisanna, do you know?"

"Eh?" the small white-haired girl asked, blushing as she thought about Natsu. "I'm pretty sure I must have asked once, but now that I think about it, I don't think we ever had a party for him. Cana, do you know?" However, the drunk had been challenged by Bacchus again and was out cold, snoring loudly in the midst of spilled beer. "Never mind. Hey, Happy, you'd know, right?"

The blue Exceed looked over. "Know what?" he asked over the noise of the guild hall.

"Natsu's birthday. When is it?"

His huge eyes blinked a few times. "It's when he turns older."

"Yes, but what day?"

"I'm not really sure. Wintertime?"

"Now that'd be ironic!" Gray chuckled. "Named after summer but born in winter?"

Slowly, the question circulated, but it soon became apparent that no one in the guild knew Natsu's birthday, and Mira was pretty sure they had never held a birthday party for the Dragon Slayer. Just as they began to mutter about how odd it was, Natsu stepped out of the bathroom.

A dozen voices asked at once: "When is your birthday, Natsu?"

The Dragon Slayer hummed in confusion. "Eh? My birthday? Hell if I know."

Gray pounded his fist against the table. "What do you mean by that, flame-brain? You don't even know your own birthday? What sort of retard are you?"

"Hey, I just don't know," he shouted back. "I've never known."

Lucy looked saddened by that. "You don't know when you were born?"

"Not really. I lost my parents before I really even knew what birthdays were. Igneel just considered me one year older on New Year's Day."

Gray suddenly felt a little bad. He had snapped in his typical annoyance, but finding out that Natsu had so few memories of childhood with his real parents only reminded Gray of his own family. He remembered the smiles of his mother as she brought out a decorated cake, the proud blue eyes of his father as little Gray blew out all the candles, and his joy at opening his presents. Sometimes, the students from his school were invited to come over, and they had games and magic tricks to entertain the kids. Those were happy memories for Gray.

Natsu didn't even have that!

For the rest of the party, Gray kept looking at Natsu as the Dragon Slayer laughed, ate, and celebrated with everyone else. Now Gray wondered if Natsu ever felt left out when the guild had parties like this.

* * *

Time passed. As January 1st approached, Gray recalled again what he learned at Erza's birthday. This was not only New Year's Eve, but tomorrow would be Natsu's birthday...or the closest thing to it. He began to think long and hard. What could he possibly buy as a birthday present? What sort of things did Natsu like, anyway? Besides food and fire, was there something he was fond of? Maybe a music lacrima? Something for around the house?

He didn't know enough about Natsu, not on that sort of personal level. It made Gray feel bad. He was his teammate, his rival, his friend...yet what might Natsu want as a birthday gift?

He turned to Lisanna, since she had known Natsu the closest.

"A gift?" the petite girl asked. "What about something to do with cats?"

Gray went to a shop and looked around for cat-related items, but they all seemed so girlie. That totally didn't fit Natsu. So next he tried Lucy. Maybe she hadn't known Natsu longer, but she was smart and knew Natsu pretty well.

Lucy looked stunned by the question. "You? You're buying Natsu a gift?"

"It's almost the New Year," Gray shrugged. "He said that's when he considers himself a year older. I thought I'd surprise him."

"Wow...Gray. I didn't know you felt like that toward Natsu."

He felt heat rush into his normally cold cheeks. "It's not like that at all. He's annoying, but he didn't get me anything for my birthday this year, so if I get him something, he absolutely has to get me something next time."

Lucy laughed softly as his blushing excuse. "If you say so. As for what to buy, he was complaining about his shoes on the last mission. He's probably had those shoes for years, so he could use a new pair."

Eagerly, Gray rushed off to a shoe store. However, as he looked at row after row of men's shoes, he realized he had no clue what size Natsu wore. He couldn't very well ask him. That was too weird! He might be able to break into his house and steal one to figure out the size, but if Natsu caught him, there was no easy way to explain the situation.

After all that excitement for nothing, he decided to ask the opinion of Erza, who had been like a big sister to both of them.

"Bath supplies," was her instant suggestion. "He needs to bathe more. So do you, especially if you're going to walk around half naked like that. Perhaps I should drag both of you into the tub, like we used to do when we were young."

Gray flinched away. "No...no, that's okay."

He fled from Erza. Bath supplies sounded like such a feminine thing to get. He decided he needed a man's point of view. He wanted to ask Elfman, but he was busy talking to Natsu. Besides, Gray wasn't sure the Take-Over mage knew Natsu well enough, and he would likely suggest something outrageously "manly." Instead, he saw Romeo and asked him.

"A gift for Natsu-nii?" the boy asked in surprise. "That's a tough one. Hmm..." He rubbed his chin as he thought long and hard about it. "What about a fishing pole? He and Happy go fishing a lot."

A fishing pole...brilliant! It was manly and practical. However, when Gray went to the store to buy one, he was shocked at the prices.

Feeling gloomy, Gray sat in the guild drinking. He watched Natsu laughing with Elfman, Wendy, Charle, and Happy. He wished he could read his mind and figure out what he needed.

"You're staring rather hard."

Gray jolted, but Cana plopped down right beside him, a beer barrel in tow.

"So, you've got a thing for Natsu, huh?"

"Of course not!" he denied fiercely.

"Oh? Well, it's either him or Wendy...or Elfman."

"I'm trying to think, okay?" he said in a cranky tone.

"Try me."

Gray figured he had nothing else to lose. "What does one guy get for another guy as a birthday gift? And don't say girlie stuff like bath supplies and shoes."

"Screw those! Get him a bottle of good sake and a delicious birthday cake! What more does a man need?"

"Typical," Gray sighed. He got up and stomped out of the guild in frustration.

After he left, Natsu's eyes followed, and he looked a little worried.

Gray went for a walk. A cake made sense, at least. Natsu had never had a birthday party with Fairy Tail, which meant any cake was something he bought for himself. He doubted Natsu was good enough to bake his own cake.

Gray knew his cooking skills were not up to a task like that, so he went to the bakery, glanced around at the cakes on display, and picked one that he thought looked good. He asked the baker to write on the cake _Happy Birthday, Flame-brain_. Then he took it home so he could give Natsu the cake on New Year's Day.

When Gray arrived at his home, he was surprised to see a note on the door. He had to set the cake down first, but then he read the scrawled writing.

_Buy him a wristband._

Gray stared at the scrap of paper. A wristband?

Come to think of it, Natsu wore his black wristband all the time. Surely it must be worn out. It was practical, it wasn't girlie at all, and best of all, it was affordable.

It was sunset already, but Gray raced out into the growing darkness. Since it was New Year's Eve, many shops had closed early. He raced through the streets of Magnolia, running to every shop he could think of that might have wristbands. All were closed. As the night deepened, Gray realized it was hopeless. He just began to head back when, through a shadowy alley, he saw a little shop tucked away, nearly invisible from the main street. The owner was just coming out to hang a Closed sign.

"Wait!" he shouted. "You wouldn't happen to have wristbands, would you?"

The elderly shop owner looked up in surprise. "Depends. I make bracelets mostly, but I might have something you can use."

Hope returned in a rush. Gray thanked the lady profusely, willing to pay extra for her time, which she waved off, smiling that it was New Year's Eve. Gray searched her tiny shop. The bracelets were all handmade, most of them woven with bright colors. He could hardly imagine that old lady's frail hands weaving these and tying all the knots needed for some of the friendship bracelets.

However, a plain black wristband was one thing she didn't have.

Gray was frustrated, but he felt obligated to purchase something, purely in thanks for the lady keeping her shop open a little longer. He picked two identical navy blue and red patterned friendship bracelets. He paid for them, thanked the shop owner again, and went home feeling down.

* * *

The next morning, Gray tried to look around the main shopping avenue, but sure enough, all the good stores were closed for the holiday. He hoped the bracelet and cake were enough.

He carefully carried the cake all the way to Natsu's house far outside of town. As he drew closer, he felt nervous, yet he was unsure why? He had been thinking about nothing but the Dragon Slayer since yesterday. Now his heart raced as he got closer. He dismissed it as just being worried that Natsu would hate the cake. Maybe it was the wrong flavor. Maybe he would get mad that Gray put _Flame-brain_ on it instead of Natsu's name.

He knocked anyway, and after a moment Natsu answered.

"Gray!" he said, jolting in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Gray found his throat dry, and his hands shook slightly. His brain completely froze up on him. Roughly, considering how careful he had been up to now, he thrust the cake forward.

"Happy birthday," he said bluntly.

Natsu stared down at the dessert. "A...a cake? You got me a cake?"

"You said you consider yourself a year older on the New Year, right? So...cake. Eat it."

Natsu's face tucked down into his scarf. "I can't believe you got me a cake. And how did you remember that I said that?"

"Don't leave me standing here holding it, idiot!" Gray pushed his way through and stomped to the kitchen. "Of course I'd remember something like that. It's your birthday, or the closest thing to it. Birthdays are important. We remember the past and think of the future. Of course, I have to wonder if you can even think at all."

Gray set the cake down. Natsu came up beside him, staring at the dessert as if he had never seen such a thing before. Natsu's blushing face was making Gray's heart race even more, and it was frustrating him.

"I have candles, if you want, but I forgot my lighter. It might be dumb, having you light them just to put them out again."

"You...you got me a birthday cake," Natsu repeated, still overwhelmed. "I...I don't even know what..."

Suddenly, much to Gray's shock, Natsu wrapped his arms around him, hugging Gray around the waist. The ice mage tried to flinch back, but Natsu squeezed him tightly.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Gray shouted, but then he heard a sniffle. He stopped struggling and gazed down at the Dragon Slayer. "Hey," he said tenderly. He saw a wet bead roll down Natsu's cheek. "Sheesh, you get this emotional over cake? You're worse than Erza."

Natsu vigorously wiped his eyes, trying to stay hidden in his scarf. "No one's ever done something like this. I've never had a birthday cake once in my whole life."

Gray's eyes widened. "You're kidding!"

The Dragon Slayer shook his head and sniffed up the last of the tears. "Igneel didn't make baked goods, and obviously he couldn't just go to the store and buy one. Every time there was a birthday party, I felt just a little jealous. Everyone has a birthday except me."

"Well, from now on, New Year's Day is your official birthday, got it?" Gray said sternly. "I'll make sure you always get a cake."

Natsu sniffled and muttered, "Thanks. You're still an ice-idiot," he insisted stubbornly. "And you better never tell anyone about me crying."

"Who's the idiot?" Gray sighed and finally hugged Natsu back. "If you're gonna go crying like a baby, it's fine if you do it in front of me, because I already think you're immature."

"Asshole," Natsu mumbled against Gray's bare chest. Still, his hands wrapped around Gray, resting on his back pockets. That was when he felt something. "What's in your pocket?"

"Huh? Oh! Nearly forgot." Gray pulled back and reached to his jean pocket to pull out a tiny cardboard box. "Sorry it's not wrapped or anything. I got the box last time I bought a new chain for my pendant. I figured it was enough."

"A present?" With an excited grin on his face, Natsu took the small box. He giggled softly to himself as he opened the lid and peered inside. "What...the...?"

"I know, it's hokey, but it was the best I could find."

Natsu pulled out the bracelet of woven red and blue yarn. "A...friendship bracelet?"

"There are two of them, see? So you can give the other one to..."

Natsu shouted over him. "I said I wanted a wristband, like this." He held his fist up to Gray's face.

Gray blinked in surprise. "_You said?_ Do you mean you were the one who wrote that note?"

"Of course I did. I could hear you asking half the guild what I wanted. It was totally obvious. I figured I'd help you out, since you were so hopeless."

Gray shouted back, "Like I'm supposed to know what to get a guy for his birthday!"

"If I have to wear one of these things, you have to as well. Here!" Natsu thrust the matching bracelet into Gray's chest.

"Wait, why are you giving it to me?" yelled Gray.

"It's embarrassing to wear, so you have to wear it, too. When you stop wearing it, I'll also stop."

"That's dumb!"

"Then I won't wear it at all. Maybe I should burn it."

"Like hell you will! That little old lady spent a lot of time weaving this with her old hands. I won't let you make it go to waste." Gray put the bracelet on and connected the ends. "There, see? So you have to wear it, too."

"Fine!" Natsu put his on as well. "Stupid gift, but I'll wear it for the sake of the old lady."

"Whatever. Idiot! Stupid flame-brain!"

"Ice princess! Stripper!"

"Can't even remember his own birthday."

"Can't even buy me what I want for my birthday."

"You better like it."

"I do. It was really...thoughtful."

"You were about to say _sweet_."

"Was not!"

"You know I would have pounded you in the head if you said you thought I was being sweet."

"Then maybe I should say it, just to annoy you. Oh Gray-sama, you're so sweet," he said in a horrible mockery of Juvia.

"Shut the hell up!"

"Hey, I'm saying it was nice of you, idiot! I like it, and you better be happy that I do, or else!"

"Or else what?"

They glared at one another, frost cracked in the air, and flames danced on Natsu's skin. Then slowly, the flickers of fire faded. Natsu dropped his head back down into the scarf.

"I really do like it," he muttered.

Gray's tense shoulders relaxed. "I'm glad. I wanted it to be a special day. Birthdays are supposed to be happy and shared with friends."

"I guess," Natsu mumbled. "So...what now?"

"Eat cake?"

"I haven't even had lunch."

"What if we go out for lunch, then eat cake?"

"Go out...together?" Natsu's eyes turned up to him, wide and shocked.

Gray blushed heavily. "I-idiot! Can't two guys go out for some ramen?"

Natsu sniffed Gray's nervous smell, then he chuckled to himself. "Sure...we can _go out_."

"Don't say it like that!"

"Why not? I wanna go out...with you."

Gray's eyes grew massive. Natsu glanced up coyly, then gave an apologetic shrug.

"How about it?"

Gray gulped hard to moisten his throat. "Are you serious?"

"Only if you wanna."

Gray licked his parched lips and looked around nervously. "I...um...that is...well..."

Suddenly, the front door burst open. "SURPRISE!"

Happy flew in beaming a smile. "Happy birthday, Natsu! Look! We were all planning this."

Suddenly, in walked Erza, Lucy, Lisanna, Cana, Romeo, and Wendy, all of them bearing gifts. Gray moved aside quickly, and Natsu had to put his attention onto his friends. The gifts were not wrapped, not with such last-minute shopping. Lisanna got Natsu a keychain of a blue cat's head (Happy thought it was weird). Lucy somehow knew Natsu's shoe size and got him a new pair of sandals. Erza had a massive basket filled with bath soaps, fizz balls, oils, and sponges. Both Natsu and Gray cringed when she suggested they all go bathing together later. Romeo apologized, but the fishing pole he brought was secondhand, something his father had bought but rarely used, so it was in good condition. Wendy brought a large platter of mini sandwiches and cut veggies with dip, which everyone shared. Cana reluctantly handed over a bottle of sake.

"If it wasn't for Gray, I would have forgotten," Lucy admitted.

"Same here," Romeo nodded. "I totally forgot that New Year's Day was Natsu-nii's birthday."

Wendy and Romeo sneaked into the kitchen. She placed the candles on the cake, and he lit them with his magic. Then both of them carried the cake out. Everyone sang happy birthday to Natsu.

"Make a wish, then blow out the candles," Wendy urged in excitement.

"Why blow them out?" Natsu laughed. He closed his eyes, made a wish, and sure enough, instead of blowing, he inhaled and swallowed the flames.

Erza sliced the cake a little too pristinely, but she insisted on making each piece the same size. Lucy called Lyra out for music, and Happy danced with Plue while Romeo danced with Wendy. Lisanna yanked Natsu forward, and reluctantly he danced with her.

Lucy sat beside Gray. "I wonder what he wished for?"

"I'm not positive," Gray said. Just then, Natsu's gaze drifted across the room and landed on Gray's face. The ice mage realized the keen ears of the Dragon Slayer could probably hear every word he and Lucy said, despite the music. "But..." Gray smiled to himself, "I think it's gonna come true."

Sure enough, Natsu must have heard. His smile burst out brighter. Just then, Lisanna asked him a question, probably why he had such a goofy grin on his face. He laughed it off and kept dancing, but from time to time, his eyes returned to Gray.

"Happy birthday, flame-brain," Gray whispered. "May all your wishes come true."

**The End**


End file.
